The present invention concerns an offshore platform structure of reinforced concrete which is adapted to stand on the sea bottom owing to its own weight (gravitation platform) and includes a base supporting a tower constructed integrally with the base and adapted to support a deck. The invention concerns also a method of producing the platform structure. In the method, the lower section of the platform structure is built in a dry dock and then floated out to deeper water for continued casting of the remainder of the structure.
The object of the invention is to provide a platform structure of the above mentioned kind which is relatively easy to produce and which allows for casting in a dry dock a substantially greater part of the platform than has been possible up to the present. It is obvious that shuttering work, casting work, etc., are more easily carried out in a dry dock than in deep water. Therefore, the building work can be carried out better as well as quicker.